


Character Studies - Taniguchi Harumi

by blackemerald_60



Series: Character Studies [8]
Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: Character Study, No Plot/Plotless, Speculation, no nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28598031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackemerald_60/pseuds/blackemerald_60
Summary: Taniguchi Harumi basic character study [8]
Series: Character Studies [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929930
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Character Studies - Taniguchi Harumi

A pillar of support. Observant and helpful. She keeps her thoughts to herself until necessary or prompted to share. She cares about her friends, and sees them for who they are, but she’s not omniscient. Sometimes, she misses details until it’s out in the open. Like Mei’s naive sincerity. 

She worries, but she doesn’t understand herself, even though she has such a good grasp on those around her, like Matsuri and Yuzu, and even Nene. 

Kind hearted, but still young. Playful, but she knows when it’s time to buckle down and be serious. She doesn't get offended, but she gets mad at things, like any teenager would and even should. 

Growing up behind her older sister, she struggles at times to be herself but also to show that “proper” side at times. 

She knows her own limits and even doubts herself due to her upbringing. Her playful and spontaneous side hides her own insecurities, and the fact that she sees. Perhaps, she herself doesn’t understand how much she sees. But she sees people as a whole; a complicated set of emotions and insecurities. She doesn’t see people like the way Yuzu or Matsuri sees them, but as a whole and individual being. She knows there are faces that people don’t show the outside world. She knows that there are words that people do not say. She knows that there are people that cannot see themselves until it is pointed out. She **sees** people. But she doesn’t see herself. Not always. And sometimes, that’s intentional. 

She might hate herself at times, thinking herself to be a coward. But she’s not. She’s strong. But she’s still allowed to be scared. 

Unsure of her own feelings, and how far they reach, and at the same time, knows she's not really a player in the game, just an observer. She doesn’t play because she wants to, she's only there to be the support and she knows it. Maybe that makes her feel a bit lonely, but she would rather die before admitting it. However, there are times that she tries to reach beyond herself, because she knows that people need that from her too. She might not realize it, but she needs people to need her, but she also doesn’t want to be taken for granted. She needs to see _that_ before she falls apart one day, and closes herself off from the world. 

Stoic, in a way most people wouldn’t consider stoic. Because she expresses her emotions well, but not all of them. There are parts of her that are hidden, even to herself. Because if there’s a glaring flaw about her, it’s that she’s not honest with herself. She hides herself so that she doesn’t know what she’s feeling until she applies it to others. Sometimes, when she sees a trait she’s hiding in herself manifest in others, she gets annoyed. Or sad. Something along those lines. She doesn’t really know. 

When she sees something about herself that she doesn’t like, she ignores it and pretends that that’s not her...until she **_has_ ** to confront it. Sometimes, those things aren’t even negative, just things she doesn’t want to come to terms with yet, because she knows that if she admits them, comes to terms with them, then something has to change. And right now, she doesn’t want things to change. Yuzu and the others rely on her, even if they don’t realize how much they actually rely on her. And to maintain that balance, of being a support for others, she knows she can’t acknowledge certain things, certain feelings, without having them change her. So she hides. She’s not honest and denies that she’s hiding. 

The people around her are lucky to have her. She’s the pillar of support. Hopefully, someone will see her struggle too, and reach out to her. 

Perhaps, someone already has. [But she can’t acknowledge that. Not yet].


End file.
